total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Sierra
Sierra, labeled The Obsessive Uber-Fan, was a contestant on Total Drama Wild West, as a member of the Poisonous Pythons, she returns as a co-host for the Total Drama Around the World season finale special. Sierra returns to compete in Total Drama Back in Action, and is apart of the Discordful Directors. Later, she comes back as a contestant in Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare, on Vontade. Personality With blogs dedicated to every member of the cast and personal information extending as far as their dental records, Sierra is Total Drama's biggest fan. Despite her stalker-like tendencies, she comes across as an enthusiastic and happy person to anyone who meets her. Being a blogger, she sometimes uses internet slang such as "LOL" or "OMG" when she converses with the others. She quite evidently spends a lot of her time online; as shown by how dependent she is on the internet. Aside from blogging, she also plays an MMORPG ('M'assive 'M'ultiplayer 'O'nline 'R'ole 'P'laying 'G'ame). Whenever deprived of the world wide web, Sierra will devise questionably-insane methods to compensate; such as using a pizza box as a laptop. Sierra admits that a great amount of her knowledge has been garnered from the internet or her family. She is generally polite and easygoing, however she will turn aggressive is threatened. She has engaged in many violent acts throughout her time on the show, all but one involving her favorite competitor. Her obsession runs so deep that she truly believes her dream of marrying him. Sierra starts to tame her affections and becomes a helpful hand to Cody. So much so that when it's all over, he considers her his best friend. She seems to be a maternal person, having adopted two animals and referred to herself as their mother. She has been shown to be multi-talented, displaying skills from acting like a seal to slap dancing. Total Drama Wild West Sierra arrives to the season, excited that Cody is now also competing. However she is disappointed when both are on two different teams. Sierra is placed on the Poisonous Pythons, where she instantly does not get along with Courtney or Scott. Sierra is seen mostly in the first episode being extremely sad about Cody not being on her team, and complains to the rest of her team. Sierra is not seen doing much during the challenge, but she does root for them while the challenge is going on. She is seen extremely happy that her team wins the challenge in the end. In the following episode, Sierra is seen being silent for most of the episode, and is seen doing nothing at all. However, she is seen a few times talking to Cody. Later in the episode, she is convinced by Sugar to vote off Courtney instead of Ezekiel, causing Courtney's elimination. In 3:10 to the Horse of Losers, Sierra is seen starting to make friends in Ella, Lindsay and Katie. She is seen mostly talking to them during the episode, and as well as looking for Cody, who is hiding from her during the whole episode. Sierra is seen doing nothing during the challenge, and ends up voting off Ezekiel at the elimination ceremony when her team lost the challenge again. In the next episode, Sierra is seen doing nothing again. This starts to make her teammates believe that she is useless on the team, and should be gotten ridden of as soon as possible. Sierra is seen shocked, like most of the cast, when "Samey" was revealed to be a robot, and that the real Samey had just arrived and destroyed the fake one. Once again, Sierra is seen doing nothing in The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous. Heather starts to form alliances with some of the members on their team, to eliminate Sierra. Most of the team agree on voting off Sierra, which leads to Sierra being eliminated after her team lost the challenge. Sierra voted off Heather, in an attempt to save herself and eliminate her enemy, Heather. Sierra, along with the rest of the eliminated contestants return in Aftermath: The Unlimited, where she once again is seen doing nothing. However, she is seen rooting for Cody, and is extremely dissapointed when he is eliminated by Sky. In the finale, Sierra is seen upset with the final two, especially when Scott wins the tie-breaker challenge, eliminating Lindsay. However, she is seen rooting for Duncan to win, as she has more dislike for Scott than she does for Duncan. She is seen happy when Duncan wins the season. Total Drama Around the World Total Drama Back in Action Sierra is introduced, but she doesn't speak until later, where she reveals she dozed out for the deciding of the teams and the introductions. Appearances Voting History Total Drama Wild West Total Drama Back in Action Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare |} Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous Gallery Overall= Sierra.png|Sierra's Usual Outfit 640px-Sierrafall.png 800px-Sierra.png Sierra_thetelesims_sentada.png SierraSafe_TDAS_Ep01.png Sierrasithandslap.png TDAS_Sierra_Sitting.png 20101128232942!SierraPic1.png ONUDSierra1.png ONUDSierra2.png sierraCrazed.png Sierra_5.png Sierra_Agachada.png Sierra_parting.png Sierra_Saltando.png SierraBald.png SierraBoxing_TDAS_Ep07.png SierraCold.png SierraFace.png SierraHppy_TDAS_Ep04.png SierraInjuredBoxing.png SierraInShock.Png Sierrakitmonkey12.png SierraPhone.png SierraPose.png SierraRainofTerror.png SierraReady.png SierraRun.png Sierra-total-drama-all-stars-35250464-189-500.png TotalDramaOnline-Sierra.png See also Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Characters Category:Females Category:New Season 2 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Poisonous Pythons Category:Non-Mergers in Season 2 Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Hosts Category:15th place Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 6 Category:Season 6 contestants Category:18th place Category:Cameo Characters Category:Vontade